Ah, Young Love
by xxGUSHINESSxx
Summary: Ahhh, love, hormones, and complete floundering is in the air at Titans' Tower. What could possibly go right? (RobxStar, BBxRae, Kid FlashxJinx)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_So this is the first time I've ever done drabbles. It's gonna be mostly RobxStar but I'll add some BBxRae and maybe some KidFlashxJinx …we'll see. If there was a story requested by someone I'll make sure I acknowledge that reader. Please Read and Review!_

**Food Fight- requested by I Am (RobxStar) **

Really it started out as nothing, just a simple cooking lesson. She had insisted on learning on how to make Earth foods, and he had been more than happy to help. However it wasn't a task that could be completed easily. Sure they had already baked a fluffy blueberry pie, but Robin had done most of that. Starfire insisted that for their next attempt she would assist more.

"Robin, are you sure this recipe is correct? It says to stir the eggs with the batter but they form such unappealing lumps."

Robin peeked over from where he was, setting the trays up to assist in the baking of chocolate chip cookies. He snickered as he caught the disarray appearance of his best friend.

Her face, hair and entire front of her apron was coated in a thick layer of flour, her hand sticky with the uncooked dough. She held up an egg in each hand, staring at them with a confused expression on her face that Robin felt quite adorable.

"That's because you have to crack the eggs, Star. Be careful though, you don't want any eggshells in the batter," he explained, smirking slightly.

She nodded, turning back to the enormous bowl of batter, staring at it determinedly. She cracked her neck, bringing the two eggs together, and began smashing them repeatedly.

Robin was at her side in an instant. "Here, let me," he said hastily, taking the mauled eggs from her hands. She smiled gratefully as she handed them over. Robin glanced in dismay at the batter below, but sighed in relief when it appeared to be clear of eggshells. He carefully cracked the eggs one at a time, being extremely cautious of the tattered brown casings. Starfire made little noises of amazement at how quickly and efficiently he had added the eggs.

"There," he breathed accidently wiping flour on his forehead. At this sight, Starfire could not contain a giggle.

"What?" he asked, his inquisitive expression raising his mask.

She chuckled once more, pointing to the white on his face. "You have been tainted by the flour," she said cheekily.

He glanced upward, going cross-eyed as he did so. He then placed his hands on his hips. "I've been tainted in flour?" he questioned skeptically, his eyes scoping her from head to toe.

She followed his gaze and blushed. "Oh, I was not aware…"

Her expression was so hysterical that Robin burst out laughing. She pouted then smiled mischievously. She turned to the batter and stirred it forcefully, bits and pieces flying everywhere. She then scooped a glob with her fingers and flung it at his cackling form. It also stuck on his forehead, but it dripped down his nose.

He halted his laughter, wiping some of the substance off with his finger. His eyes narrowed playfully. "Oh, that's how you like to play, huh?"

He too, withdrew some batter from the bowl; however he took out a much larger amount. Instead of throwing it though, he tauntingly smeared the sticky substance all over her face. He smiled at her shocked reaction. She paused for only a moment, and then the food fight of the century commenced.

It was a mad dash to the dough. Robin preferred to roll it up in balls before he launched it at Starfire, while she on the other hand just threw it like crazy. Soon they were both incased in dough and flour. When they ran out of ammo, Starfire merely tackled him to the ground. They fell over laughing.

Almost immediately their laughter died away. It took them a moment to realize just how close they were. Robin turned a bright red as he wiped a dripping blob of dough under her eye. She gave a small smile, her emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Robin?" she asked softly, and he felt his breathing hitch from the ways she said his name.

"Yeah…?"

This was it.

"Do…Do you…?" he voice trailed away.

He frowned slightly, his hands clenched and unclenched from nervousness. "Do I what?"

Her expression grew serious. "Do you like…no…do you love-"

Oh god, she was gonna say it. And he had to answer.

"Yes, Star?" he gulped.

"Do you love _pie?" _

Before he could question her, she reached up to the counter and slammed the pie in his face, its contents splattering everywhere.

~0~0~0~

**Carnival- requested by missPink (BBxRae)**

Was this a date? No, but he kinda wished it was. Wait…_what?_ What was he saying? So soon after the whole Terra thing too. If he ever, _ever_ mentioned that to her, she would lose it. She would send him through a portal to hell before he could explain.

"So…are we just going to stand here?" Raven deadpanned.

The sound of her droning voice jerked Beast Boy out of his thoughts. His face went red and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he remembered that it was only him and her standing there. They had gone on one of their rare trips to the carnival, and again, they went their separate ways.

"Uh, well Robin and Star just got in line for the Ferris wheel and I'm pretty sure Cyborg is trying to creep on some chicks," the green changeling gestured to the half-robotic man talking to a cluster of girls a few yards away.

Raven snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Ha, yeah…" Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin, and she raised her eyebrows in response.

"So…" she said after a moment of awkward silence. "Can we go home now?"

Beast Boy folded his arms and narrowed his eyes slightly. Was she joking? Wait, no, scratch that, Raven would _never_ joke.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we just got here, Rae."

She gave him a murderous look.

"-ven," he finished, squeaking.

She stared at him a moment longer and then sighed. "I don't suppose there's an empty space to meditate here," she wondered out loud.

"What?!" he asked in disbelief. "Come on Rae-I mean _Raven_, you've gotta have _some_ fun at the carnival! Robin _never_ lets us go to places like this!"

"With good reason," she muttered.

Beast Boy sighed in exasperation. There was no getting through to her! "Whatever," he said grumpily, turning the other way. His eye caught something interesting, and before Raven could protest he grabbed her hand and jerked her over to the location.

"This better be good," she growled, rubbing her arm.

He nodded, smiling mischievously. "Just thought I'd win you another prize to go with that chicken I got you," he smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks." She started to walk away when she felt a green kitten tugging on her cape. "That doesn't work on me you know."

The kitten looked at her with bulging green eyes. Raven cringed. Was she really going through with this? Yes, anything for Beast Boy to leave her alone. She nudged him aside with her foot and leaned against the supporting beam of the game stand. She huffed at his satisfied expression, and then his features narrowed in determination.

As Raven waited for her "green hero," (Pfff yeah, right) to win her a prize, she tried to locate her friends. She spotted Cyborg scarfing down a rack of ribs by the concession stand. She smirked as she saw a worried mother guide her child away from the bulky cyborg. She then located her other friends, talking to each other eagerly as they boarded the Ferris wheel's car. She thought she saw Robin take Starfire's hand and rolled her eyes at that. About time.

She felt a finger tapping on her shoulder. She glanced reluctantly to her left to see Beast Boy holding something behind his back with that cute grin on his face. Wait…did she just say…?

"Told you I'd win you another prize!" he exclaimed, shoving an obnoxiously large plush doll of himself towards her. She surveyed it thoroughly, her lip curling in disgust. "Uh…thanks."

Beast Boy beamed and then-and she didn't mind it as much this time-took her hand to lead her to their next destination.

**Jealousy (RobxStar)**

"Hello, my little _bumgorf!_" Starfire exclaimed, as she ran a hand down the back of her beloved Silkie. He let the unmistakable sound of purring erupt from deep within his chest as he nuzzled against her touch.

He loved his _k'norfka _more than anything in the entire world, even better than _Zorka_ berries, which was saying something. He made a sound of adoration as she continued to pet him and coo.

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled his _k'norfka's_ waist, pulling her away from him. She gave a startled noise, and then burst into a chorus of high pitched giggles. He growled in annoyance at her sudden absence. Who would have the nerve to take her away?

Of course it was _him_. It was always _him._

_ He_ always took her away from Silkie. It wasn't fair. He surely was pure evil with his green hands, and red chest. His skin was pale and pasty and his hair was an eerie ink color. His eyes were soulless and hid evil amongst them.

He had never been a threat before, but slowly, discreetly, he slithered his way between the bond Silkie and _his _Starfire. A bond that had been unbreakable, until now.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. Silkie watched in disgust as he pressed his lips to hers.

Ugh. What about lip contact did humans find so enticing? His _k'norfka_ had been unsure about this particular action at first, and with good reason. However this brightly clad devil had brainwashed her into believing this was an appropriate and completely normal thing to do. That demon!

When they finally, _finally_ broke apart, the devil thought he could touch Silkie. He reached a green hand out but the mutant worm shrunk back hissing. The devil jerked his hand away.

"Whatsa matter Silkie? Are you mad at something?" Robin asked, glancing inquisitively at Starfire.

She shrugged in response. She bent down, patting her legs. "Here my little _bumgorf,_ come to your _k'norfka!_"

Silkie leapt into her tan arms eagerly. Glaring at the devil with narrowed slits.

Starfire beamed down at her little pet. She looked up at Robin. "I do not know what came over him. But I believe he has been calmed." She brought her arms away from her body, toward him.

Robin smiled. "Good." He reached a hand over to caress the slimy worm's back. He reared in panic, hissing at the soulless devil. If he thought he was going to touch him after what he had done than he was out of his mind!

Silkie lunged out and bit the Boy Wonder's hand.

"Ouch!" Robin cried, yanking his hand away.

"_Silkie!_" Starfire scolded, bringing him level to her face. "What has gotten into you?" She placed him on the sofa and glared at him.

"It's okay, Star," Robin spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He didn't get me too bad. Besides, maybe he's just _jealous._" His last words had been a joke, but Silkie didn't think it was amusing. His anger intensified when the devil made the "I'm watching you sign."

Starfire turned to him, a mischievous smile crossing her features. "But do you still wish for me to cover it with the healing kisses?"

Robin jut out his lip like an injured puppy. "Yes, pwease."

Starfire giggled and kissed his hand. She started to pull away but he grabbed her hips and turned her to face him once more. Their lips meant again and Silkie had to turn away in disgust. Any second now and it would end, it would go away.

But it didn't.

That devil took her face in his, his hands running down her back. He let out these unusual noises that made Silkie growl. As the devil grabbed onto his _k'norfka's_ waist once more, he backed them up until the fell on the couch and onto him!

Silkie yelped in pain and fell off the sofa, squirming on the ground.

Starfire broke the lip contact with a gasp, at his side in an instant.

"Oh, my poor Silkie! Here let your _k'norfka_ tend to your wounds!"

She scooped him up and flung him over her shoulder so his head faced Robin's dazed once. He gave a noise of evil amusement at the devil's unbelieving face.

**Fastest Boy Alive- requested by Sofia Michelle (FlashxJinx)**

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"What? So we get together and now you decide to just fly off?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "Well, I'm actually _running_ off."

Jinx gave him a murderous stare in response.

"Ok, sorry, that wasn't funny," he put his hands up in defense. "Hey, look it's not really my fault. Robin wants me to go around looking for Titans so we can form a Titans South. I've already got Argent to join, and you and I are gonna be in it, so really there isn't a lot left to do."

Jinx huffed. "Whatever."

Kid Flash pulled her into his arms with a grin. "Aw, come on, don't be like that! I'll take you out for a really nice dinner after I'm back."

She sighed. "Alright, but it better be somewhere nice."

"It will be," he promised, kissing her. He paused for a moment, pulling away from her.

"Ugh, what's wrong _now?_" Jinx complained her hands on her hips.

A mischievous smile crossed Kid Flash's features. "Well, I've got a little bit of time to kill…and seeing that you and I have nowhere to be at the moment…" his voice trailed off as his fingers walked up her arm lazily.

"Oh, no," she said immediately drawing away from him. "You know I'm not that kind of girl."

Kid Flash snorted. "Oh, come on. They don't call me 'Fastest Boy Alive' for nothing."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I _know._ You remind me constantly."

"Fine, be like that." He folded his arms and turned so his back was towards her. His lip jut out in a pout. He waited a few moments and then tried not to laugh when he heard her sigh again.

"What…exactly do you want to do?"

"Well…" he tried to sound casual, "I was _hoping _to get to first, but I wouldn't oppose to stealing second."

"Wow, you're really prude you know that?" she questioned sarcastically.

Flash turned around to face her. "I'll take that as a yes!"

And before she could reject him further he grasped her hand, and raced her to the most intimate place a girl can imagine. A clump of bushes.

**Do You Play? (RobxStar)**

"Wow, dudes check this out!" BB raced over to the sofa, peering over the edge to investigate what lay beyond.

"It's a piano, big whoop," Raven droned, floating past it and to the comforts of her own room.

"Question is, how did it get here?" Cyborg questioned.

Robin waltzed over to the randomly placed instrument and inspected it, searching for some kind of tag. He found one dangling on the edge of piano's seat. He cringed at the name scrawled on it.

_Bruce Wayne._

Robin ripped off the tag and crumpled it in his fist before anybody else could find it. "I don't know, it doesn't say," he lied smoothly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other, shrugged, and then raced to the gym; a sparring match had been declared earlier that day.

Starfire floated over to the piano and touched it hesitantly with her finger. The black wood was smooth and polished beneath her finger. She looked up at Robin with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"Robin, what is this whimsical device? It seems to bring joy amongst humans from what I have read. Does it provide tasty snack? Or perhaps it is some form of roller coaster?"

The Boy Wonder tossed the piece of parchment he had ripped off before turning to his best friend with a smile.

"No, Star, this is a piano. It's a type of musical instrument. You press these keys and sound come out."

"Oh, I see," she responded in interest. "But why would someone wish to give us such an instrument?"

Robin's shoulders slumped. "Probably some sort of sick joke," he mumbled, thinking of all the piano lessons Bruce had forced him to attend.

"Oh, Robin, do you perhaps play the piano?" Starfire asked, eagerly shaking his arm.

He pulled away lightly. He shook his head, his cheeks reddening. "No, I-I never have."

She frowned for a moment surveying his expression, then her face lit up in realization. She gasped out loud when she noticed her discovery.

"Oh! You _do _play! You are a liar! Will you please grant me the pleasure of playing a song, Robin? Oh, why would you wish to hide something like this?"

Robin groaned, smacking his forehead as he tried to hush Starfire. "Well, it's not exactly the manliest thing to do in the whole wide world. Cyborg and Beast Boy would make fun of me if they found out."

Starfire nodded, her eyes displayed her understanding. "I see, but Robin, you should not be afraid of them, you are one of the manliest males I know."

Robin perked up at this. "Really?"

She giggled then nodded. "Now, play the instrument please." She dragged him over to the seat, plopping down beside him.

He scratched his head for a moment, familiarizing himself with the various keys. He cracked his knuckles in one smooth motion and began to play. The song he chose was a mere exercise he had once learned, but he made it more complicated as he went along with it. The music echoed around the room, its melodies sailing and twisting in the air. His fingers glided gracefully along the keys, Starfire watching his every move.

When he had finished, she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. Robin forced his heartbeat to remain at normal speeds.

"That was glorious," she whispered.

"Thanks," he laughed nervously, before clearing his throat. "Now you try."

Starfire bit her lip in concentration as she reached a delicate hand out. In one quick motion she pressed a key and squealed in excitement as it made a noise.

Robin laughed. "Now _that_ was glorious."

**Old News (RobxStar)**

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

She tapped her index fingers together nervously. "Well, um…I was wondering…since we have known each other for quite some time, and I have my complete trust in you as my best friend…that maybe…you would wish to tell me…your name?"

Robin cocked his head to the side. "You already know my name."

She laughed nervously, flicking her hair over her shoulder as the night breeze played with it. They had been sitting atop Titans' Tower for quite some time now. It was their discreet way of telling the others that they wanted alone time.

"Well…you misunderstand me. I wish to know…your _true _name."

"Oh…" Robin tugged at his collar. Should he tell her? They had been friends for a really long time now….maybe it was time she knew.

"Okay," he said after a moment. "But on one condition."

Starfire regarded him with a slightly wary expression. "Yes? Explain your terms."

"You have to tell me _your _ real name first. Your Tamaranian name," he explained.

"Oh, I suppose that is reasonable," she pondered. "My given name is _Koriand'r."_

"…Wow," he said after a moment. "That sure is different." He tensed when noticed that he fiery emerald eyes were fixed on him in wonder. She was waiting for him to follow through on his part of the deal. "Um, Richard…Richard Grayson."

"Richard," she breathed, testing the name on her lips. "_Richard, _it is a marvelous name."

Wow, he loved the way she said it. It made his stomach do flips. "But, my nickname is Dick."

He was surprised when he saw her face fall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quietly, her eyes showing her disappointment. "It is just that…I had hoped that I was the only one to know you name."

What? Now he was confused. "You are," he insisted.

It was her turn to cock her head to the side. "But friends Cyborg and Beast Boy refer to you as "the dick" quite frequently."

**Scoot-** **requested by Sofia Michelle (BBxRae)**

Great, just great.

Practically everyone in the tower had left for the day. Cyborg had gone to fix something or other for Titans East, and Robin and Starfire had attempted on going out on a "friendly outing." At least that's what the Boy Blunder called it.

Usually being alone in the tower wasn't a bad thing for Raven, but today was an exception. She had to spend twenty four hours, alone, with _Beast Boy._

The empath shuddered. Okay, so it hadn't been all that bad so far. But he was bound to come in complaining about something, and she was just at the climax in her book. Sure enough, just when she was sure the protagonist was going to spend the rest of his life in an Azar-forsaken prison of darkness, the green changeling entered the ops room sighing obnoxiously.

Raven raised her eyes from her book in annoyance. "Can I help you?" she asked in her same expressionless voice.

"Um…_yeah! _You can start by actually being fun, and spending time with me instead of just sitting around, reading!" he complained, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Raven merely stared at him for a moment before shrugging and returning to her novel. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction when Beast Boy groaned in response.

He plopped down on the sofa, not quite next to her, but close enough for her to feel the vibrations of his bouncing. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Can you cut it out?" she droned.

BB gave her an evil look before she returned to her reading once more. She felt him scoot a little closer to her, and in turn she scooted away. Again he moved his being slightly closer to hers. She looked up with a suspicious glance before scooting away once more. There was an evil smirk on his face as he moved next to her once more. Raven tried to keep her eyes on the words in her book, although they were just blurry squiggles in her mind now. She really couldn't focus.

She scooted over once more…and suddenly there was no couch beneath her.

The empath let out a strangled yell before toppling over to the ground. Beast Boy peered over at her disheveled form and burst out in hysterics. In a matter of moments however, he too was tossed on the ground, encased in black energy.

"Hey!" he shouted, "No fair!"

"All's fair in love in war," Raven reasoned. She watched her friend's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline at this comment. "…And this is definitely war," she added quickly.

~0~0~0~

**Go-Karts-requested by Shadow Kats Meow**

He had always wanted to take her there, and now seemed like the perfect moment. The Go-Kart place; where else would be the ideal location for a splendid first date? Starfire loved power and force, and games. She would certainly love this place.

Perhaps a little more than Robin had anticipated.

"Ahhh!" she cried joyfully, ramming her kart into Robin's. His own mobile rocketed backward making his stomach heave painfully. He kept telling himself that as long as she was having fun, that that would be alright with him. However he didn't know how much more of a beating he could take. Seriously, when would he lose a lung? It was sure to happen any second now.

Starfire, unaware of Robin's pained reactions, steered her Kart towards his, ready for another attack. Thankfully, he managed to swerve out of the way. He had a feeling that she was confusing Go-Karts with Bumper Cars. Oh, boy. How would he explain THAT to her without getting injuried?

"Star," he heaved as she rammed her Kart into his once more. His eyes rolled painfully in the back of his head. "Um, Star?" he wheezed.

Her eyes filled with sudden horror. "Oh, ROBIN! Have I injuried you?" Her voice was full of worry.

"Not yet," he strained, "But enough with the bumping now, if you don't mind. I think Go-Karts are more for driving then they are for hitting."

"Oh," she said, her face turning pink. "Yes, I believe you are correct. How foolish of me. My apoligizes."

"It's fine," he assured her. He hated it when she felt down. He wanted this first date to memoriable, and he wanted to leave her feeling like she needed to go on more with him. That was his mission. "Maybe we can go try the bumper cars later."

She squealed in excitement, her eyes glowing fondly at him. He smiled back at her, but he was cringing inwardly. What exactly had he just agreed to? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. As long as she was by his side.

And it didn't even seem that bad when he coughed up a lung later that night.

**Over exaggerating – (my personal favorite) (RobxStar)**

Beast Boy was completely and utterly bored. It was a hot summer's day, too hot in his opinion. Cyborg had been in the gym all day refusing to budge, even when the changeling begged him to play video games. Raven was in her room as always, meditating. He wasn't sure where Robin and Starfire were, but it didn't matter anyway.

Beast Boy sat in his room and cranked the AC up to full blast. Content with the coolness on his oddly colored skin, he began to doze off…

He woke up with his teeth chattering. WOW! It was freezing! Desperate to replenish the heat in his body, he raced to the hottest place in the entire tower: the roof. He left the door open as he leapt onto the hot concrete, sighing as he basked in the rays of the scorching sun. He felt better already. He was about to head back down when he heard a giggle. His ears perked at the high-pitched, happy noise. If he didn't know better he'd say that sounded like Starfire.

Sure enough the redheaded Tamaranian was floating a few inches above the ground several yards to his right. Her back was to him, and by the looks of it she didn't seem bothered by the heat at all.

_She's lucky,_ Beast Boy thought.

Upon closer observation he also noticed that she wasn't alone. Robin stood next to her, but unlike Starfire, he was visibly sweating. They seemed to be staring up at what looked like a cluster of butterflies, floating aimlessly around.

Starfire laughed once more as a butterfly landed on her finger. She turned to Robin expectantly, her huge emerald eye glowing brightly.

"Please, what do you call these strange creatures?" she questioned, holding out the monarch on her little appendage.

The Boy Wonder laughed heartily. "Butterflies," he told her.

Starfire nodded in amazement then turned her attention back to the colorful winged insect. It flapped its wings upon her finger for a few more moments before joining its comrades once more. She looked a little disappointed of its absence before she was once again taken over by the magic of the colored swarm above her head.

Beast Boy saw Robin staring dreamily, not at the butterflies, but at the Tamaranian herself. He craned his neck ever so slightly when he reached his gloved hand to grasp her tan one. Starfire looked back at him, smiling. He returned the smile and then they both grew serious. Beast Boy's eyes bulged as they leaned in ever so slightly.

"_Ahhh!"_ he shrieked sprinting down the steps and away from the rooftop. He shouldn't have seen that, he shouldn't have seen that.

Meanwhile on the rooftop the odd couple halted their leaning and snapped their heads at his outburst. Robin let go of Starfire's hand and they worriedly made their way over to the steps, but of course the green changeling was nowhere to be seen.

Starfire looked quizzically at her teammate. "What was that peculiar noise?"

Robin placed a hand to his chin in thought, their romantic moment completely forgotten between the two. "I'm not sure, but it sounded like Beast Boy."

She gave a little gasp at his discovery. "Perhaps he is in need of assistance?" Her eyes sparked with worry for her friend.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll check the hallways near the training room. You check any area near the ops room, okay?"

Starfire nodded as she flew down the steps, seeking out her little green friend. Robin followed soon after that, his face a determined mask.

"_Ahhh!" _Beast Boy continued to yell as he ran down the hallways. He was so dead! He bolted into Raven's room without second thought. Normally he would have seriously debated on whether or not this action would cost him his life, however he was in panic mode.

"Raven, Raven!" He screamed scrambling onto her. She shrieked in surprised before pushing him off of her angrily.

"Beast Boy!" she snarled. "What are you doing here? This _better _be good!"

He nodded vigorously. "I just saw something Raven. Something that may possibly cost me my life."

She stared at him blankly. "I highly doubt that."

"It's true!" he huffed. "But…I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Okay," Raven continued indifferently, bringing herself in the lotus position once more.

The green changeling looked around eagerly for a few moments before finally blurting out what was on his mind. "Ok, fine I'll tell you. Robin and Star were _totally_ making out!"

Raven opened one of her eyes casually, just so she could roll it at her teammate. "Um…"

"It's true! Are you calling me a liar?!"

The empath sighed; clearly she wasn't going to be able to meditate right now. "Beast Boy, think about it. You might have _thought _you saw them but honestly, does it seem like Robin would just toss aside all of his morals?"

BB scratched his head. "Well, um…whatever Rae, I _know_ what I saw!" He dashed out of her room out into the hallway once more. If she didn't believe him that wasn't his problem.

He began to look worriedly over his shoulder. Would Robin come after him? Would Starfire? He was so deep in his worries that he barely noticed Cyborg until he bumped into the cybernetic teen.

"Hey, BB," he greeted the changeling enthusiastically, "What's up?"

"Cy," Beast Boy, cut in, ignoring his greeting, "can you keep a secret?"

"Well…yeah," Cyborg answered, his tone immediately becoming wary. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath looking around once more before exploding. "I totally saw Robin and Starfire _making out!_"  
_"What?"_

"I know right?! It was with teeth and tongue and everything! And now I'm so dead!" he whined, his voice shaking.

Cyborg placed his hand on his hips. "Uh…do I even wanna know?"

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with terror. "I'm so dead because they'll know that I saw them! Robin will totally slit my throat with his bird-a-rang. Then Star will totally go all warrior princess and blast me! Or…or…worst of all-"

"What could be worse than that?" he asked his eyes equally wide with fear.

Beast Boy lowered his voice to a desperate whisper. "Robin will call…_Batman_ to take me out personally. Cyborg, I'm too young to die!"

The half-robot patted BB on the back comfortingly. "Wow, dude, I am so glad I'm not you."

The green Titan dropped the act for a moment, his expression turned skeptical. "Well, you're not much better! Now that you know, they'll totally kick your butt too!"

Cyborg gasped and then shook with fright. "No!"

"Just, lay low dude. We let Robin know-"

"Let me know what?"

The two fools flipped around, their eyes betraying their panic before they forced themselves to calm down.

"Uh," Cyborg spoke first, "…know that…we've been training hard core in the gym!"

Robin cocked his head to the side. "Oh, so that's where you guys were. Star and I heard Beast Boy scream so we thought you were in trouble. Well…at least I know you're okay. So, how did you guys make out?"

"_Make out?_" Beast Boy squeaked. "We didn't make out. What makes you think we made out with anyone? Not that you've made out with anyone…Hahaha," he laughed nervously his eye twitching.

Robin frowned. "Um…yeah…"

"Well we gotta go, uh, you know…train some more. We'll see you soon Rob!" Cyborg bellowed grabbing Beast Boy before booking it in the direction of the training room.

The team leader stood in the hallway bewildered what had just happened exactly? Suddenly Raven exited her room, her face shielded behind one of her books. She passed Robin and he glanced at her quizzically.

"Don't look at me, I don't know a thing," she droned, not even glancing up.

**Author's Note:**

_Hey! So those were the drabbles! Hoped you like it! Keep an eye out for More than Heroes and To Kill a Robin! They will be out soon! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_Yup! I decided to update my drabbles! Pm me of you have more ideas! I do not own Teen Titans or any song mentioned in this chapter! And I never will…sniff._

~0~0~0~

**Accidently in Love**

"So…what do you say?" Beast Boy asked excitedly, his eyes glowing.

The other four titans stared at him blankly.

"No. Way." Raven deadpanned.

"Seriously man, no one even does it anymore," Cyborg complained.

"Yeah Beast Boy, think about it," Robin reasoned.

The green changeling features instantly deflated. "What do _you_ think Star?" he prompted.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I do not believe I understand, friend," she replied, pursing her lips. "What exactly is this karaoke?"

"It's when people who can't sing, sing a random song and make a complete fool out of themselves," Raven droned.

"Yeah, and BB's really good at doing that," Cyborg snickered.

Beast Boy glared at the half man half robot, then turned back to Starfire. "C'mon Star, it will be fun! What do ya say?"

Starfire thought about it for another minute and then her face spread into a slow smile. "It sounds most enjoyable," she commented, clasping her hands together.

The other three Titans groaned while Beast Boy ran around the tower like crazy, setting up a little stage and boom boxes, as well as a wireless microphone. He pressed the shuffle button on the clicker and the song "Accidently in Love," began to blast. Starfire clapped her hands together eagerly as Beast Boy prepared to sing.

The other Titans rolled their eyes as he turned his back on them and then turned slowly to face them as he started to sing.

_So she said 'what's the problem, baby?'_

_What's the problem I don't know,_

_Well maybe I'm in love,_

As he said this he leaned forward on the stage to come face to face with Raven, who in turn slapped him across the face. He reared back, not missing a beat, however as he sung a giant sweat drop rolled down his face.

_Think about it,_

_Every time I think about it,_

_Can't stop thinkin' bout it._

_How much longer can it take to cure this?_

Robin, Cyborg and Raven covered their ears while Starfire tried to be polite, however she looked as if she was regretting her decision also.

"My ears!" Raven complained.

"Someone make him stop!" Robin commanded.

Cyborg automatically started moving towards the stage.

_Just to cure it cuz I can't ignore it if it's love,_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me,_

_But I don't know nothin' bout love,_

_Awww!_

As he continued to sing, Cyborg kept making his way closer and closer until he was on stage wrestling the mike from Beast Boy. At the last second the changeling stopped struggling and handed the mike over to him leaping offstage to join the others.

Cyborg suddenly caught up in the spotlight continued the song where it was left off, tugging at an imaginary collar on his neck. Slowly he became more confident as he sang.

_Come on, Come on,_

_Turn a little faster,_

_Come on, Come on,_

_The world will follow after,_

_Come on, Come on,_

_Because everybody's after_

_Looooooooove!_

Beast Boy pushed Raven up to the stage, much to her displeasure and Cyborg handed her the mike before leaping down as well. She faced them, leaning against a boom box and merely spoke the lyrics in her usual dronish voice to show how unenthusiastic she was, only allowing a hint of melody into her words.

_So I said 'I'm a snowball running,'_

_Running down into the spring that's coming,_

_All this love,_

_Melting under blue skies, melting out,_

_Sunlight shimmering love._

The last three words spoken slowly like she was expressing how truly stupid the whole thing was as she dropped the microphone and stormed off stage. Robin leapt on, catching the mike before it landed, suddenly realizing what he had done only until he stood up again. Nevertheless he continued the song.

_Well baby I surrender,_

_To the strawberry ice cream,_

_Never, ever, ever will this love,_

He held out his hand for Starfire to join him on stage. She took it gladly and he twirled her around as he sang the next lyrics, singing more to her than anybody.

_Well I didn't mean to do it,_

_But there's no escaping you love,_

_Awww!_

She blushed as he handed the microphone to her, joining the rest of the Titans down below. The Tamaranian surprisingly sang out with a decent voice. It was actually semi-nice to listen to, when she wasn't belting out unintelligible Tamaranian melodies. Although she had taken the contraction in the song and had just said both words quickly so they still matched the rhythm.

_These lines of lightening mean,_

_We are never alone, never alone,_

_No, No-ooh!_

The last "no" became a squeal as BB booty bumped her off stage, grabbing the mike once again, and reclaiming the spotlight. The other Titans stared at him in disbelief as he hogged the spotlight, oblivious to everything but the music around him.

_Come on, come on,_

_Move a little closer,_

_Come on, come on,_

_I wanna hear you whisper,_

The remaining Titans exchanged looks before they made crept their way on stage waiting to ambush the changeling.

_Come on, come on,_

_Settle down inside my _

His next words were strained as they attacked him, trying desperately to yank the mike from his grasp.

_LOOOOOVVVEEE!_

Eventually Cyborg regained possession on the mike once more.

_Aw!_

_Come on, come on,_

_Jump a little higher!_

He passed to Robin who was twirling his fingers in Starfire's red hair as she blushed.

_Come on, come on, _

_If you'll feel a little lighter,_

He passed it to Starfire who twirled around and around.

_Come on, come on,_

_You were once upon a time,_

_In love,_

The Titans all crowded around Raven with eager expressions on their faces. Starfire held the mike up to the empath's lips. Raven in turn sighed, rolling her eyes at all of their faces before mumbling the words unenthusiastically.

_We're accidently in love._

She floated over to the corner of the room where she could sit alone sulking as the other Titans sang.

Starfire: _Accidently in love,_

Robin: _Accidently in love,_

Beast Boy: _Accidently in love,_

Cyborg: _Accidently in love,_

Robin: _Accidently in love,_

Starfire: _Accidently in love,_

Cyborg: _Accidently in love,_

Beast Boy: _Accidently in love,_

Beast Boy switched the CD so the original artist was singing again. He joined Raven in her little corner while Cyborg went off to make some waffles. Starfire pulled Robin into the center of the room and they began to dance to the music.

_Accidently,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love, _

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_Accidently,_

Beast Boy got a devious expression on his face as he pulled Raven out onto the dance floor. She gave a yelp in surprise, her cape swishing around her, surprisingly though, she didn't leave him.

_I'm in love, I'm in love, _

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidently,_

Cyborg scarfed down his waffles in one bite, surveying his friends with a curious expression, as if he just realized something.

_Come on, come on,_

_Spin a little tighter,_

Robin grasped Starfire's hips and swung her around as she giggled.

_Come on, Come on,_

_And the world's a little brighter,_

As Beast Boy twirled Raven around she rolled her eyes and smiled for the first time that day.

_Come on, come on,_

Cyborg suddenly picked up the waffle maker and started swaying with it as well, overcome with his love for waffles.

_Just get yourself inside her,_

_Love,_

Yes, it seemed everyone was happy.

_ I'm in love._

~0~0~0~

**To Kill a Robin-dedicated to .Waffles (RobxStar) (Possible summary to upcoming story)**

"When there's trouble, you know who to call."

That's what her newfound friends Robin, the Boy Wonder had said to them before they all took off. Starfire didn't know where they all went to, but she certainly had nowhere to be. She stayed on the island, overlooking the abundant water source that Earth seemed to acquire.

_Friend Cyborg is right, _she thought, _this island would be a beautiful place to do the building of a home. Someone should soon, before it is the occupied. _

She sat comfortably upon the soil of the island, marveling at the gorgeous rays of the sunset. So many colors, Earth certainly was magnificent.

She thought over what had happened that day.

She had escaped the Gordanians, and had fled to Earth where she engaged in lip contact with the handsome Boy Wonder and had learned English. She had made friends, something she had never done before, and they seemed to like her. Perhaps she belonged somewhere after all…anyway, together they had defeated the Gordanians, and so now they were no longer a threat to Starfire. Not that she couldn't take care of herself. She had been for quite some time now.

Starfire pondered her new friends' personalities.

Cyborg was very loud, but very reliable. He spoke with confidence of a true warrior, and cared for technology. He seemed almost ashamed of his body, which confused Starfire. Surely he was special, should he not embrace that? He was indeed very smart, and perhaps sometime in the future she could converse with him about light travel. It was a topic that greatly interested her, and she knew quite a lot about that.

Raven was extremely quiet. Starfire did not know a lot about her which was a shame. Then again she did not know much about any of her new friends. Raven was dark and seemed to have many troubles, but surely she meant well if she assisted Starfire in battle? She seemed very intelligent, but also quite secretive. Perhaps she was hiding something? Starfire shook her head, not wishing to think negatively about the empath.

Beast Boy reminded Starfire of her younger brother Wildfire. Both males were extremely outgoing and positive, not to mention witty. Beast Boy seemed very loyal, and she wondered if he had experienced working with a team before. He had mentioned some sort of "Patrol of Doom," but that sounded most ominous. Starfire was fairly certain that Beast Boy was not evil. He was clearly a great friend and a source of the laughter.

Robin….

Robin confused her greatly. He had tried to attack her, but then he had freed her from her bounds. He was friendly but became unusually confused when she had engaged in lip contact with him. Was that something that was not acceptable on Earth?

However he had been most nice. What a strange word. She never had this on her own world. She decided after a while that she liked this new word. It opened a realm of possibilities.

Anyway…Robin.

His name referred to that of an Earthly bird. Starfire racked her brain for facts on it, but could only conjure a mere picture in her mind. The bird had seemed harmless, peaceful even. Why would Robin be named after something like that bird if he was clearly the opposite?

Starfire racked her brain once more. Well the bird seemed nice and so was he. Perhaps that was a resemblance? It was known for making the chirping noises that made her ears perk. Was that how it was like when he talked to her?

He made her feel safe, and happy, and…_nice._ The things he said made her stomachs turn nervously, like she had swallowed a million _fanorbla_ flies. He had only yelled at her once, but that was because she had antagonized him first.

And when he had smiled…

Her face had glowed with a red that she was not familiar with. Why did she feel this way around him? She racked her brain yet again for Earthly moods, trying to determine which once she was feeling currently.

Not angry, not sad…she was certainly confused, but that was not it either. The closest thing she could think of was happy, but it still didn't seem to describe the pleasant and strange sensation building from inside her.

Perhaps it was…._love?_

No, it could not be. She had never experienced this before. It would be _rutha,_ especially since she would have been married to another anyway. Yet, he did make her feel warm, like she was in-

So was that it then? Love? But it had happened so sudden!

_Perhaps it is not love yet,_ she thought, _it is weaker than that, because I barely know him…but maybe…if I was to see him again…_

Yes, she knew now. She must keep Robin close to her, and maybe, maybe he would become part of her heart. After all this was a good thing, wasn't it?

If her sister saw her like this, she would say it was weak of her. That she should destroy any feelings she had for Robin, before it was too late.

However…Robin's represented more…yes…as she thought about it…Starfire began to conjure little facts about the red-breasted bird in her mind. It signified the first day of spring, of new beginnings. Well, she certainly did need a new beginning. Perhaps it would be here, on Earth…with him.

She understood now. To Kill a Robin would be equivalent to an Earthly sin, because if one were to destroy one, they would banish all new beginnings, all signs of renewed hope.

And that was _exactly_ what she needed.

~0~0~0~

**Mood Swings-dedicated to kitsunelover300 (BBxRae)**

"Such power, such courage, that certainly took a lot of guts," Brave commented.

Raven tried not to roll her eyes. "Yeah I'm just glad it's over."

"Why? It was certainly a learning experience," Knowledge quipped.

"I guess, but don't you think-"

A loud belch interrupted Raven's thoughts. She suppressed a groan as Rude butt her way into her mind, wiping her mouth as she prepared to let out another one.

"Do you mind? I sort of need to concentrate right now," Raven though irritably.

"Why do you need to concentrate Raven? You should spend time with your friends! You could join Starfire at the mall, or maybe play a video game with Beast Boy?" Happy suggested.

"No."

"She's right, what's the point, they'll all hate us anyway," Timid sighed.

"Timid, you have to reasonable," Knowledge put in. "Why would they hate us if we just stopped the end of the world?"

"_I _stopped the end of the world," Raven argued. "You had nothing to do with it."

"Raven you are a fool!" Rage snarled. "Trigon will _never_ be defeated. He _will_ rise again, and this time it won't be so easy."

The aggravated empath rubbed her temples in exasperation. "Rage, I really don't need this right now. I know you're…less than thrilled about all of this, but honestly-"

Rude belched again. "You two are annoying me. When are we gonna eat?"

"I second that…no wait we would have to move for that…never mind," Sloth decided.

"Will all of you just shut up?!" Raven demanded, her face scrunching up in annoyance. "If you aren't quite Beast Boy's going to think I'm insane!" She glanced at the green changeling who was playing video games by himself. They were the only ones currently in the common room and the last thing she wanted right now was to be teased by the little grass stain.

"Are you trying to impress him?" Love asked suddenly.

Raven froze. Love never usually spoke to her, only in extreme cases when she was feeling strong emotions…but she wasn't right now…was she?

"Of course not!" she snapped, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Aw! Raven has a crush! So cute!" Happy squealed.

Raven cringed.

"No she doesn't!" Rage hissed. "She's pure evil, just like me! Just like dear old sweet Dad!"

"Rage, get out of here unless you wanna tussle!" Brave declared, her fists drawn in a fighting stance.

"No fighting, I'm sick of fighting right now," Raven said tiredly.

"Me too, I'm tired," Sloth murmured.

Rude belched in agreement.

"Please, guys, we should be quiet, I think he's starting to stare," Timid whispered.

Raven's head snapped up at this comment. "What did you say?" she asked Beast Boy who was lookin at her with raised eyebrows. His game was paused.

"I said are you okay? You looked like…you were in the middle of an argument."

"That's cuz she was…_duh,_" Rude interrupted Raven's thoughts. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"No, I'm fine…just confused."

"About what?" Beast Boy asked sliding closer to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about this, even though her emotions had plenty to say about it.

"Just...everything?" Raven replied, lamely, shrugging.

Beast Boy frowned. "You don't have to be you know. You know I meant what I said before Rae."

"And what's that?" she asked, leaning in, and choosing to ignore that he called her Rae.

"You're never alone."

Wow, they had gotten really close. A little too close for comfort. They both coughed awkwardly.

"Um thanks," Raven replied.

"Yeah, no problem," he said, scratching his head, then picking up his controller and continuing his game.

Raven stared at him for a moment too long. A slow smile on her features.

Her emotions started raging again but Love silence them all.

"Thanks," Raven told her.

"Glad I could help," Love told her smoothly, her face spread in a sympathetic smile.

And then for the first time that day, Raven felt perfectly content.

~0~0~0~

**Evidence (RobxStar)**

Robin and Starfire had both agreed that they keep the fact that they were now dating a secret. Mainly Robin just wanted to avoid being teased by Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Starfire would do just about anything for Robin.

However keeping their romance a secret wasn't easy. Robin didn't allow any couple behavior such as kissing, touching, etc. They saved all of that for when the others were gone, and they had the entire tower to themselves.

Let's just say Robin liked to be extra sure that the guys didn't accuse him of being in love with Star, so they both agreed to develop a series of plans to hide the evidence.

What evidence you ask? Oh, it's nothing dirty, there actually was no visible evidence but because Robin overthinks everything he thought there was always evidence, and that Cy and BB would try to piece together the clues.

So one say when the two fools were both along and in a heated make-out session, and when Robin dipped Starfire like in the ways they do in old movies, it was completely unexpected when the towers monitors said, _entering Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy._

Robin dropped Star on the floor in shock. They would be up in only a few minutes. And there was so much evidence to hide!

"Starfire," Robin called to her urgently, completely unaware of her pouting on the floor, "Alpha Plan 2 ½ go!"

They sprang into action.

"Newspaper!" he called and she flung a roll at him. He caught it expertly and added a few unnecessary flips as he landed on the couch and started rapidly flipping through channels.

Meanwhile Starfire had whipped up a pie and was heating in the microwave. She glanced worriedly between the door and the microwave, willing the numbers to go down faster. "Come on, come on," she chanted, her fists moving up and down.

"Come on, come on," Robin chanted as well, flipping through the channels for something manly to watch. "Damn it! They're having a Jersey Shore marathon on every channel!"

"Try channel forty-nine!" she suggested, taking the pie out of the oven and placing it on the counter.

"Oh, yeah," Robin flipped to channel forty-nine where a football game was playing.

Starfire looked around urgently. She was missing something! "Robin!" she called desperately, searching. "The apron!"

Robin sprang over the couch in another series of unnecessary flips. He tossed her the apron and tied it around her body. She still looked worried though.

_Titans entering in thirty seconds._

"It is not messy enough!" Star wailed.

"Does it matter?"

She nodded urgently, an utterly distressed look on her face. "You cannot bake the delicious pie without the messy apron!"

Robin dashed to the pantry, covered his hands in flour and rubbed them all over her apron. He even "poofed" some in her face for extra effect. He kissed her on the lips quickly before flying over the back of the couch once more, innocently reading his newspaper, just as the other Titans walked in.

"Friends!" Starfire's voice rang out, sounding only the tad bit flustered. "I made you an earthen pie!"

"She did it all by herself too," Robin called from the couch.

She playfully swatted her hand in dismissal. "Oh, _you!"_

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanges suspicious glances before shrugging and racing over to ingest the pie. Robin stood up to check the monitors as usual. Raven stood where she was, knowing all too well that everything was not normal.

"I smell a rat," she said.

Starfire and Robin's heads both snapped up at the same time. Starfire began to tap her index fingers nervously. "Friend Raven I can assure you that there are no rodents around presently."

"She means she knows something's wrong," BB said between mouthfuls of pie.

"Yeah," Cyborg drawled, scratching his chin. "Are you sure this pie is the only thing that's cooking around here?"

The two lovers exchanged a glance.

"Uh," Robin started.

Starfire jumped into rescue him. "Um, your earthly ways are unfamiliar to me. Please, were you perhaps referring to…this _other_ pie?" She held up another package.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged more glances.

Raven furrowed her brow. "No…but wait. Robin, if Starfire cooked that pie on her own, why is there flour on your hands and lips?"

"I…I-I," he stuttered then hung his head. Starfire copied his position.

The other Titan boys leapt mightily, punching the air.

"BUSTED!"

**Author's Note:**

_Hope you liked it! Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**:

_Keep the requests coming people! Tee-hee._

**Face the Facts-dedicated to Kickin' Kory Anders (RobxStar)**

_Slade._

They had finally found him lurking around on the outskirts of town. The last they had seen him was when he had black-mailed Robin into becoming his apprentice, and everyone knew the Boy Wonder was less than thrilled that he had escaped in the first place. But it didn't matter, he was found now.

"Dude, remember," Beast Boy started, but Robin silenced him with a glare. He didn't need reminding, he could handle Slade this time. He was sure of it.

"Slade," he muttered, clenching and unclenching his fists in agitation. "What are you planning?! Where are you hiding?!"

"Now, Robin," the masked villain replied, his voice drawling with its usual passive venom. "I thought you were supposed to be the detective. What would that say about me if I were to…_challenge_ that title? No matter, I can assure you, that whatever the outcome of my plans are, you will never be the same again."

"Titans Go!" Robin exclaimed, before he could become too rattled by his sworn enemy.

Raven reached Slade first, uprooting trees with her powers and whipping them at him. He dodged them easily however, jumping over one then dodging under the next cleanly, without injury. He spun around and used his gained momentum to toss several discs at the empath. Raven, completely unaware of the approaching attack, didn't have enough time to react. She was blown out of the air and into Cyborg.

Starfire charged next, Beast Boy right on her tail. The beautiful Tamaranian princess launched a number of powerful starbolts at the creepy crook. Slade, using the same techniques as before, dove to the side for cover, grabbing hold of a nearby tree trunk and spinning himself around the base with his arms, kicking the changeling in the gut. Beast Boy fell away groaning in pain.

"Starfire look out!" Robin called to his best friend, as Slade threw more discs her way. Fortunately she acknowledged his warning instantly, by flying out of the clearing, and looping back around once she was a safe distance away.

"Face it, Robin," Slade taunted, standing up straight once Star had avoided his weapons. "You can't win. Not while hiding behind your team."

"_I'm _not hiding behind _anyone!_" he snarled, barreling into the villain, while kicking out with his feet. Slade grabbed ahold of his left calf while he was mid-kick however, and flung him to the side. Robin, who was already frazzled, leapt up again in frenzy, not quite registering the pain of the impact just yet.

The two sparred for quite some time, seeming to be evenly matched. Slade would throw punches, Robin would block. The Boy Wonder would flip over the villain and lash out at him with his legs, and in turn he dodged the attack, managing to clip the back of the teen's head just barely. Yes, the two did seem to be evenly matched.

Until Slade cheated.

He had just thrown Robin away again, and this time the masked hero didn't get up as easily. His skin was starting to turn color from the multiple bruises along his arms and the side of his face, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Before he could throw himself right back into battle though, Slade drew out a dagger.

"Let's end this," he droned his eye narrowing. He hand drew back, preparing to sink the blade into Robin's skin when a battle cry distracted him.

"Ahhh!" Starfire cried as she flew into view, winding her fist up and landing a heavy punch to the villain's jaw. The dagger fell out of Slade's hand and was sliced with Raven's powers as soon as it was out of his possession.

Cyborg, BB and Raven began to continue battling Slade while Starfire flew over to where Robin sat; her face was etched with worry.

"Friend Robin, are you undamaged?" she asked, her eyes glowing with fright at his condition.

He nodded, still too stunned as he looked at his savior, gazing at her in a whole new kind of perspective. "Y-yeah, I'm fine Star, thanks." He shakily got up and after another look of worry; she nodded in confirmation before soaring back into the heat of battle.

Robin watched her go in disbelief. Just a few seconds of go she had be Starfire, his best friend to….to what? Something stirred inside him that day, and has stirred inside him every single time that he has seen her ever since. Whatever he was feeling, it didn't matter. Slade was right about one thing. He would never be the same again.

**Beautiful Mask-(RobxStar)**

After Cyborg and Beast Boy had told her the wonders and spooky behaviors of Halloween, Starfire had insisted on taking a visit to the "mall of shopping" where she could find the most amazing costume possible. Of course she had chosen Raven as her first choice to accompany her for some "girl time" but apparently that hadn't flown very well with the empath, so instead Robin had joined her.

"I must look scary, but not too scary so I will not frighten the children of the city of Jump," she told him as they explored the many isles of a mini store dedicated specifically for the creepy holiday.

"Well this place is bound to have tons of costumes and masks and stuff, so you'll probably find what you're looking for," he responded.

"Masks?" Starfire questioned, cocking her head to the side. Before Robin could explain however she came very close to him and reached a hand out, subconsciously tracing the edges of the own mask covering his eyes.

"Uh…" he twitched slightly, his face reddening. Starfire seemed to understand his discomfort so she backed away, pursing her lips.

"Your mask is much too beautiful to be scary," she commented, giving a little smile which made the hero's palms grow sweaty. Before he could say something even more awkward she had moved down another isle, and because he didn't have anything else to do, he followed.

"What about this one? The face on this mask is most disturbing," she asked holding up an image of one of the presidents of the United States.

"Um, yeah it is, but I don't think that's the kind of mask that's considered _scary,_" he explained, placing the foolish accessory back on the shelf. Starfire nodded as if she understood exactly what he meant now.

She gazed around the store for a moment, her eyes searching, until they rested upon a gigantic bin of assorted masks, perfect for a Halloween shopper. She squealed in delight and flew over to the bin, shuffling through various masks.

Robin watched from a distance, smiling to himself. His smile slowly disappeared though. Maybe it was just the vibrant lightings from the Halloween decorations, or maybe it was the 1000 watt smile on her face, but all of a sudden his best friend looked so incredibly beautiful that he couldn't even seem to take it all in.

"Perhaps this one is suitable? What do you suggest?" her angelic voice entered his mind, as she held up another mask.

"Beautiful," he breathed in a dreamy like state, his eyes not even glancing at the mask she was holding, but at her own face.

She frowned and this seemed to snap Robin out of his previous state. She glanced down at the zombie mask she was clutching. "Oh really?" she sighed. "Oh, I was sure that this mask was very frightening, but if you say so-" She tossed it back into the pile.

Robin tugged at his collar, frustrated at himself for slipping up so easily. "Uh, you know what Star? I don't think you really need a mask to have a scary costume. Why don't we go over here in this isle? I'm pretty sure I saw a nurse's costume that would look _great_ on you…"

**The Most Wonderful Time of the Year-(BBxRae)**

"It's the most wonderful TIME OF THE YEAAAAARRRR!" Beast Boy half sang, half screeched as he, Starfire, and Cyborg decorated the tower with "earthly ornaments of the Christmas cheer." Robin sat in his usual place by the monitors and Raven was off in the corner meditating, and trying to block out the sounds of the tone-dear changeling.

"BB man, that's just plain wrong," Cyborg told him, pausing the process of hanging a wreath on the main entrance of the ops room to scold the green Titan.

"Is it every _not _wrong?" Raven droned, cracking open an eye in annoyance from where she sat with her legs crossed.

Beast Boy gave a "hmmph," while Starfire giggled.

"To put it honestly friend," she jumped in, "your earthly 'caroling' sounds quite similar to the Tamaranian song of triumph! Perhaps you would like to hear-"

"NO!" the other four Titans interrupted at once in alarm, dreading the sound of Starfire's screechy songs.

"Very well," she shrugged, slightly disheartened, but not much. "I believe you would be missing the out."

"Hey guys," Beast Boy switched the conversation suddenly, after he had noticed something of particular interest lying at the bottom of the Christmas ornament box. When he had gained the other attention he let a smug grin creep across his face. "Where do you guys think we should hang the _mistletoe?_" he snickered, holding out a tiny bundle of green pine adorned with holly berries.

It was silent for one moment and then:

"Man, are you CRAZY?!"

"Beast Boy, we are _not_ hanging that up."

"Haven't I mentioned that I can send you to an alternate universe?"

"Please, what is this mistletoe? It sounds quite dangerous!"

"Oh, come one guys! I was only joshing," Beast Boy waved them away, unsettled by their lack of humor.

"Sure you were," Raven deadpanned.

"Aw, Raven, I just think BB wants a little lip action is all," Cyborg taunted wiggling his eyebrows.

Beast Boy screamed "ew," the same time Raven growled with, "_Don't."_

"Friends," Starfire intervened. "I do not understand. Why would this little bundle of greenery involve Raven and Beast Boy engaging in the action of lips?"

The others turned to look at her, as they did so a certain empath's and green changeling's cheeks turned a rosy shade.

A simple answer was all Starfire had required, but now that Cyborg was all riled up in his "make-fun-of-his-friends-awkward-but-yet-totally-obvious-relationships-to-everyone-but-themselves-mood," he just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"I bet ya Robin can show you Star," he grinned, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the Boy Wonder who had suddenly gone as red as his shirt.

Instead of answering however, Robin just stood up and speed walked out of the room at an alarming pace, no doubt towards the sanctuary of his room.

Suddenly worried that she had done something wrong, Starfire's lips trembled. "Oh no, I have ruined Christmas!" she wailed also sprinting out of the room.

The remaining Titans glared at Cyborg and the robotic teen began to sweat.

"Okay, okay, I get it," he muttered, also leaving the room to fix the gigantic puddle of hormones he had just created.

"And then there was two," Beast Boy said in an intense narrators voice.

"Not for long," Raven commented, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Hold up!" BB said suddenly, grabbing her wrist. The action surprised both of them. However instead of killing him, like Beast Boy thought she would, she turned around calmly and gave him one of her less than thrilled glares.

"What?"

He let go of her wrist so he could scratch the bag of his head sheepishly. "Uh, I was just…joking about before…you know…about the-"

"Yeah, I get it," Raven replied coldly. "Nice reaction by the way." She turned to go.

Beast Boy was momentarily confused until she got what she meant. "Wait! I, uh, I didn't mean anything by that, I just…didn't wanna make it weird around the others you know."

The empath paused in front of the door. "Excuse me?" she asked, turning around with her eyebrows raised.

Beast Boy's complexion turned from a Christmas green to a Holly Jolly red. "Uh…"

Raven smirked, but something caught her attention above his head. He followed her gaze and they both stared at the bundle of green and red. How it had gotten there was unknown. That is, until Beast Boy recognized the black tinges of Raven's powers.

"Merry Christmas," she said plainly, but her eyes gave a tiny sparkle as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she turned around and stepped out of the room. The moment she did so, the bundle plopped onto his head and then landed on the floor.

He stood there for a while, not quite knowing what to feel before he set to work. Raven, experiencing the same unsureness on the other side of the door, would definitely be feeling something the following day, when she discovered that the whole ceiling to ops was covered in mistletoe.

**Call Me Maybe-(RobxStar)**

Starfire flew around her room in a manner that would resemble a human's pacing. Her lips were pursed and her unusual eyebrows were furrowed as she thought of the previous day's events.

It had appeared to be a normal day, she was watching the sunrise with her best friend Robin, a daily tradition that she so very much cherished. They would engage in small talk, but mostly just sit in a comfortable silence, mystified by the sun's beautiful rays.

However yesterday had been slightly different. She had greeted Robin and he had returned her greeting and they engaged in the small talk as always before turning towards the small sliver of the sun that had managed to poke itself over the horizon. Starfire had sighed in absolute wonder, lost in thoughts of how wonderful her adopted planet was.

_"Uh…Starfire?" he asked._

_ She turned towards him, a smile already fully formed on her pretty face. "Yes, friend Robin? Do you wish to converse about the magical rays of the sun?"_

_ He scratched his head, and Starfire could tell he was looking off to the side as if he was suddenly increasingly uncomfortable. This confused her. Robin was normally so very cool and collected, one of the many things she admired about him._

_ "No, it's…nothing like that," he answered, still not looking at her directly._

_ She raised her eyebrows. "Then what may I ask, do you require?"_

_ "Just…some answers."_

_ Starfire nodded. She had expected this. Robin was always working, so naturally it made sense that he would bring some of his cases up with her, right? They _were_ part of a team after all._

_ "Oh, of course! Which villain do you request the knowledge about? Is it the Johnny Rancid? Or perhaps Professor Chang?"_

_ He bit his lip instead of answering. This worried her for greatly. Whatever he wished to discuss about was going to be much more complicated than she had first anticipated. _

_ "Uh, it was about…us."_

_ She perked up at this, all signs of worry gone. "Oh, yes! The Teen Titans! Now I understand," she smiled at him willing him to go on. She paused however when she noticed the strained expression on his face._

_ "No…It's not about the Titans," he mumbled._

_ She blinked at him. "Robin, you can tell me anything," she said gently, placing her hand over his._

_ His head jerked up to meet hers and he started to flounder. "Gah…I gotta go. Tons of paperwork on my desk that I forgot to check up on." He jumped up suddenly, leaving the Tamaranian princess utterly confused and wondering what in the world she had done wrong._

She had gone down to ops after that, and had encountered Raven who had sensed her confusion. Starfire had assumed that because of her powers, the dark beauty knew that whatever she was feeling, it had to do with their team leader. And with that explanation, Raven did something she rarely ever did for anyone, _especially_ Starfire.

"Just, give me a call if you want to talk about anything," she had told her, indicating their communicators. She drifted away after to that, to where though, Star was unsure.

And now here she was, the next day, pacing back and forth in her room, completely stumped as to how she should confront Robin, if she was to confront him at all. She plopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, letting out a long groan of frustration.

She took her communicator out of her pocket and looked at it for only a moment before hastily, and rather distractedly, dialing Raven's own com.

As soon as Starfire heard the answering click of the receiving communication device she began her rant.

"Oh!" she cried gratefully, standing up and pace-flying once again. "Thank goodness, you have picked up! I was worried that you would not answer and that you had had the second thoughts on assisting me! However since we last talked I have not been able to get him off my mind. I am unsure whether I must confront him on his actions yesterday, of if I should pretend it did not occur in the first place! Whatever he was trying to tell me it was of grave importance, and for a moment I even believed he was to admit feelings towards me! Can you do the imagining? If I am able fortunate enough for him to ever even have the slightest feelings towards me! Oh, but you must understand how difficult this had been for me! Every time I see him in the hallways of our home, my head gets filled with the dizziness, and my heart flutters with joy, and when he touches me-although it is most likely a friendly gesture-I feel like I am flying when I am sure my feet are firmly planted on the ground. I thought we could become more than friends, however I fear that I have committed the social blunder by holding his hand! He must surely despise me, or think I am the weird or…well what do you think Raven?"

There was no immediate response, this displeased Starfire.

"Raven? _Raven?" _

She sank onto her bed once more and placed the communicator gently beside her, burying her head in her hands and letting out another exasperated groan. A few moments later she was given a response.

"Yeah…this…isn't Raven."

Starfire's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

Her scream echoed around the tower.

**Freaky FanFiction Fans-dedicated to Ahensiek (BBxRae/RobxStar) (My personal favorite)**

Beast Boy groaned. All the Titan's-with an exception of himself-were out doing something or other and the changeling thought that his time alone in the tower would be awesome. However the isolation turned out to be less than thrilling.

He had already done a series of mischievous things, such as put superglue on the toilet seat, tee-peed Cyborg's room, and gone through Raven's underwear drawer-his personal favorite. However even that hadn't been enough to clench his troublesome thirst.

What could he do? There really wasn't any other pranks he could pull or things places where he could snoop or-

Robin's laptop made a beeping noise from the other side of the room. Beast Boy's ears perked up in excitement. He hadn't thought about that little piece of technology! Grinning mischievously he grabbed the computer and placed it on his lap, then opened the top.

The screen read _one new message from Bruce Wayne._

"Who's that?" he wondered out loud, then decided to click on it. Unfortunately it wasn't anything even remotely interesting. Just some information on some place called Wayne Enterprises with a new updated piece of software.

_Boring! Jeez, does Robin ever do _anything_ exciting?!_

Beast Boy closed the Boy Wonder's e-mail and went on the internet, checking for some interesting sights where he could download games, when he came across a website that caught his attention.

"FanFiction?" he cocked his head to the side. He had never heard of that site before. After clicking a few buttons and reading a few sentences he realized it was that type of sight where overjoyed fans wrote stories on their favorite shows, movies, books, and people.

The green changeling's eyes bulged at a sudden thought. "Hey! Maybe they'll be something about the Titans!" he laughed, immediately typing his name in the search bar.

His eyes bulged again as he came across some results. _Wow! Over 10,000 stories! I _knew_ I was popular!_

He read a few short stories on how awesome he was, and then continued to scroll down the list of stories, reading the helpful summaries as he did so.

"Hmmm, let's see. Beast Boy leaves the Titans because they got in a fight, but it turns out they need him! Will they make up in time?" he read out loud. His eyes scanned quickly over the genres. Action….Adventure…Horror….Tragedy…._Romance? _

Even though he was in fact alone, Beast Boy couldn't help checking over his shoulder before clicking on a particular story.

**Rocky Road**

Summary: Beast Boy thinks he's over Terra until she returns! Now he may fall in love all over again, but wait…what about Raven?

"WHAT?!" he shouted, gripping at his hair. "Who _writes_ these stories anyway?!" He hit the backspace refusing to read anything involving Terra, and _especially _involving him and Raven. Not that…it meant anything. It was just embarrassing…not for any particular reason…it was just awkward because he didn't really know what he felt…no wait-

He shook his head, clearing any crazy thoughts from his mind. Speaking of minds, he had to get _his_ out that whole romance thing. Well…maybe if _he_ wasn't the main character…

He snickered evilly, typing in two of his teammates' names. Teammates, that happened to have a never ending history of awkward romance.

"Hmmm, what about…Falling Star?" he mused, clicking on the story.

It was a long story…_very_ long. But it was SO GOOD! Beast Boy read through it in under an hour, rooting for Starfire's character, when Robin ignored her, and when Blackfire came back and stole his heart from her…who did she think she was?!

He wiped tears from his eyes after the happy ending, pausing as the reality of what he was doing started to sink in. He screamed, and shut the laptop, rocking in feedle position.

He wasn't a girl. He was a man! He shouldn't be reading mushy romantic stories! Those were for chicks! He hesitantly opened the laptop again and scrolled through another list of stories, this time just typing the Teen Titans in the search bar. He closed his eyes and randomly selected a story this time, without checking the characters, the genre, the _rating…_

"_Beast Boy you know it will never work," Raven told him, her fingers trailing down his face longingly. "My lack of emotion will get in the way."_

_Without warning Beast Boy smashed his face against Raven's, forcing his tongue in her mouth as he whispered his undying love for her. He began to take off her clothes and she didn't protest…_

"Beast Boy…are you…reading?" Raven asked.

"AHHHH!" he shrieked, flinging the computer up over his head in alarm. Raven rolled her eyes and caught it with her powers, setting it nicely on the counter.

"I-I-I w-was just kind-da doing s-s-stuff," he stammered, trying not to look too guilty. He inched over to the laptop and shut it before she could realize the writing on the screen to closely.

Raven raised her eyebrows and didn't question. She strode over to the counter, and for a minute Beast Boy dreaded that she would open the laptop, but she went to her kettle to prepare some herbal tea. She didn't look at him for a long time until her hot drink was ready. She sighed as she took a sip.

"Listen, if you won't mention it again, I won't question," she said narrowing her eyes at his squirming figure.

"R-really?"

She shrugged. "It's none of my business, whatever you were doing. Just get out of my site, before I tell Robin that you were on his laptop."

Beast Boy nodded vigorously and dashed out of the room, eager to put a great deal of distance between him and the empath. Raven watched him go, with an expressionless face before she carefully reopened Robin's laptop, taking a long sip of tea before reading the first sentences.

Beast Boy was going to have to tell Robin why he needed a new laptop.

**Author's Note:**

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

_ This is the last time I am going to update this story, so no more requests! Sorry :(. However still read and review! Thanks!_

**Get Scared-requested by emmausgirl94-(Kid FlashxJinx)**

Kid Flash could run, create windstorms with his own two feet, and even move his particles through solid objects if he wanted to.

However he was especially good at darts.

It wasn't often that darts came in handy with crime fighting, but he had to admit, it was fun to rub his special skills in his girlfriend's face, because she couldn't aim for her own life.

This annoyed Jinx greatly, because her powers and aiming went hand in hand. If she couldn't aim then what was the point of using her powers at all? However at the same time, how could she ask her overly confident and arrogant boyfriend to help her? The answer was she couldn't, he would just have to figure it out for himself.

Kid Flash was fast, but he could also be slow. Nonetheless he eventually figured out that Jinx's moping had to do with her lack of skill for darts, and so he _so selflessly_ offered to help her. She turned down his request of course, but after a bit of probing she managed to get over her feelings and oblige.

"Close one eye if you have to," Kid Flash suggested for what seemed like the thousandth time as Jinx tried to focus on the target in front of her. It seemed to taunt her with its consuming colors, like an angry eye giving her the death stare.

"I know, I _know_ but it isn't working, it's no use," she huffed after failing to come close to the bulls-eye once again.

He smirked, leaning against a table and surveying his annoyed girlfriend with a mocking stare. "Well I guess some people are just un-teachable."

_"Not. Funny_," she snipped.

"Alright, alright," he said shrugging, "but don't expect me to be all cheery. It's hard work watching you fail."

Jinx's eyes narrowed into slits. He _really _shouldn't test her temper when she was holding something so pointy in her hand. "I said…_stop."_

Flash put his hands up peacefully. "Hey I'm stopping; I promise…" he glanced up at the ceiling, another smirk making its way onto his face. "Hopefully you'll stop soon too, this is seriously painful."

"Ugh!" she grunted angrily hurling the dart at the target with great force. Both of them watched with a mixture of surprise and proudness as the tip struck the pierced the bulls-eye perfectly. As Jinx nodded firmly at her accomplishment she turned around to face her boyfriend, her arms crossed. "Do you wanna know what I was thinking of hitting when I threw that?"

Kid Flash looked unsure when he answered, "Uh…my…head?"

Jinx half laughed, half scoffed. "You _wish_ it was your head."Now it was _her_ turn to smirk as she glanced downwards. Flash followed her gaze and then gasped in horror, his mouth suddenly very dry. He made a sprint for the door but on his way out he heard her cackling threateningly

"Get scared…get _very _scared."

**Belt-(BBxRae)**

Beast Boy was starting to get abs.

It was a matter of time! He practically did curl-ups and lifted weights every day! Not to mention the constant calls for help in Jump City. He was extremely proud of the fact that he had muscle, and he wanted the others who lived in the tower to take notice.

So he dumped all of his belts into the washer, and then the drier, until they were exactly a size smaller.

Finally, after much squeezing and squirming-not to mention grunts of pain-the goofy Titan managed to wriggle himself into his now _incredibly_ snug accessory….well…almost. It wouldn't fit up his hips all the way so it fit nicely just below his waistline. Hey, anything for showing off, right?

BB hopped around the tower, eager to let the other Titans know that he was a _man_ now, and that they should seriously consider calling him something other than Beast Boy.

_Now let's see…where would I go if I were a spiky-headed workaholic?_

He snapped his fingers as a sudden thought occurred to him. _The training room!_

Once he had hopped his way over to the sliding doors of the workout room, he peered his green head to check inside for the Boy Wonder. What he instead found was a disgusting display of the masked hero and Starfire in a heavy make-out session.

With a jerk of his head, Beast Boy struggled not to throw up as he made his was to ops, and plopped himself on the couch, exhausted from hopping all that way. He was focused so hard on _not_ focusing on what he just saw, that he almost didn't notice the pale empath sitting next to him on lotus position.

"Gah! Geez, Rae don't just creep up on me like that!" he complained, casting an annoyed glance toward her direction.

Raven opened on eye so she could survey the changeling in disapproval. "_I_ was already here. I'm pretty sure there could be an elephant stampede and you wouldn't notice."

Beast Boy was about to retort with a comeback-it was actually good this time according to him-when he suddenly noticed that Raven wasn't wearing her clock….and that a lot more of her back was exposed then he realized….and that her shoes were off so it was just her pale moonlight skin glinting back at him….and she actually looked…._good._

Suddenly that damn belt felt a lot tighter.

"Oh, boy, I've lost him," Raven rolled her eyes to herself as she took in his slack jawed expression. Although why he looked like that was beyond her. She sighed and rose from where she sat, unconsciously stretching her back muscles.

The room became so much hotter.

Raven scratched her head and let her fingers run through her violet hair then rubbed her shoulder lightly.

Beast Boy suddenly wanted to be that shoulder.

And then she bent down to retrieve her shoes so her perfectly shaped butt was in the green Titan's face. He could just make out the slight outline of a thong. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Beast Boy's belt snapped and flew outwards, whacking Raven in the butt with a hard slap.

After that she slapped him even harder, and he was seeing stars in a whole new way.

**Mar'i Grayson-(RobxStar)**

Oh, no. It was happening again!

One minute Starfire and her friends were fighting Warp, then the next; she was blasted forward into the future once more. She could tell because the city looked much older, including the tower.

However unlike last time, Titans' Tower wasn't in the disastrous state it was in, with its cracked windows and dusty furniture. In fact, it seemed rather well put together from what Starfire could see.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly, "Someone is there?"

She passed room after room reading her teammates' engraved names on their doors when she suddenly paused in front of one. This room used to be Terra's old room before her betrayal, but now it had a different name engraved on it.

"Mar'i?" Starfire asked herself, cocking her head to the side. She peered around looking down both ways of the hall before typing in a code and entering the mysterious room.

Once inside, Starfire was surprised to see a rather peaceful arrangement of blues, greens, and purples. There wasn't much furniture in the room other than a rocking chair and what she recognized as an earthly cradle in the center.

Quiet as a mouse, the curious Tamaranian floated over to the wooden structure and leaned forward, surveying the creature that lay inside.

It was a young girl, perhaps just under a year, with a dark tuft of hair growing on her head, and skin as pale as snow. Starfire was so smitten with the sight she couldn't help but let out an "aw!" which was much louder than she had intended.

At the sound of her voice, the baby started to wriggle and make noises of awakening. Starfire, in a moment of panic, saw a slightly open window and flew out immediately, thankful to be out of the area. She would have to figure out how to get back to her time somewhere else.

Little did she know that right after she left, the baby girl's eyes opened, revealing two emerald colored orbs.

**Just Squeeze and Run-requested by Annalise (DickxKori) (My Personal Favorite)**

"So what's the stupid dare again?"

"Oh, come on Dick, take it like a man! You lost the bet remember?" Gar reminded him as Vic and Wally laughed in the background.

Dick sighed. He wished he never made that stupid bet. But once you fail at a game of beer pong you just have to get humiliated. It was basically the rules of high school.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So I just…squeeze and run? Seems sketchy."

"That's the point," Vic jumped in, "but make sure you book it outta there before the hottie gets too naughty."

"Right," Dick muttered, adjusting his sunglasses. He began walking down the hallway, looking for any girl with her back turned toward him.

_Just squeeze and run, just squeeze and run._

Finally he saw a fairly tall and slender girl standing by her locker with her back completely turned toward him. The back of her head was covered by a purple hoodie, so Dick couldn't guess for the life of him who it was. All he had to do was just squeeze and run. Two easy steps and then it was over with. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy a good butt squeeze; he was just partly concerned with the aftermath.

He was really close now. The girl was so unsuspecting. She was so deep in whatever she was doing that she didn't even notice the footsteps behind her. She was murmuring something to herself. Something along the lines of 'lip and tongue' but Dick wasn't really concerned about that.

Finally in one final stride he reached his hand out and grabbed the girl's left butt cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. _Wow, she has a toned butt,_ Dick thought, slightly impressed.

It was when the girl turned around that his heart caught in his throat.

_Crap, I forgot to run._

It was Kori Anders. The hood had been hiding her unmistakably ruby hair. Dick gulped nervously. She was going to kill him.

Sure enough she slapped him across the face, causing his head to snap back. Then just as suddenly she grasped his face with her hands and smashed her lips against his, her tongue automatically gaining entrance to his mouth. She probed around for a while, while Dick was still too shocked to even respond.

Finally she released him and wiped her lips smiling. She looked up at him, her eyes glowing as she spoke.

"What can I say? I lost a bet in beer pong."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the request guys! As I've said I don't want any more at the moment because I'm busy enough as it is. Thanks!_


End file.
